Digivice
The Digivice (short for Digital Device) is a device from the Digimon series based on the first Digimon product, the Digimon virtual pet, and it indicates that the possessor is a DigiDestined. It appears in every season of the anime, as well as the V-Tamer 01, Chronicle, D-Cyber, and Next manga, and several of the video games. Its primary use is to empower the DigiDestined's partner Digimon through Digivolution, though each version of the Digivice is also equipped with many other helpful features, such as radar or data storage. Even when Digivice's are the same type, they are usually differentiated by a color scheme unique to the character who uses them. List of Digivices Digivice 01 The Digivice 01 is used by the Tamers of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Taichi Yagami got his from Lord Whamon as a parting gift, while the rest where shown to have theirs when they appeared. It has all the functions of the original V-Pet and a built in analyzer. Using it allows the user to transmit data to their Digimon, from various medicinal herbs and food to even nonverbal commands. It comes in a few different colors. By "hitting" two Digivice 01 together, the user can cause a Jogress Evolution. To cancel this evolution the Digivices must be crossed. This ability is often taken advantage of in order to make use of Infinite Jogress, where the Jogrerssed Digimon separates again into its fusees and then merges once more, thereby reacquiring perfect health. Neo is most often guilty of this, and Hideto tried to have his WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon merge again into Omegamon to again acquire perfect health. In addition, a jogressed Digimon can again merge with another of its level into Mega, called "Triple Jogress." ''Digimon Adventure'' Digivice Used by the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure, the original Digivices were created by Gennai's group of Digital World guardians. They serve to channel the emotional energy of the DigiDestined, allowing their Digimon partners to Digivolve as far as the Champion level; when used in unison with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices permit further Digivolution to the Ultimate level, and in the case of Tai and Matt, Warp Digivolution to the Mega level. When Digivolving past Champion level, the Digivices change color to match the coloration of their DigiDestined's Crest. Like many artifacts in the Digital World, the Digivices bear the DigiCode for , specifically on the border of their screens. The Digivices also have a meter that shows how close the Digimon is to digivolving; the height of the meter is related to the severity of the situation. In addition to permitting Digivolution, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon and those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, and, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion that would've destroyed the entire Digital World. On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, and are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. Digimon Adventure 02 revealed that Ken Ichijouji also possessed a Digivice of this design, which was transformed into a D-3 Digivice through immersion in the Dark Ocean. The various International DigiDestined seen around the world during this series also carried original Digivices. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer has Ryo Akiyama borrowing Tai's Digivice. Though unable to use it for digivolution, he can charge the Digivice with energy, which he can then discharge in an attempt to convert an enemy, one of Millenniummon's minions, to his side. File:Adventure Digivice (Tai) t.png|'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya:' Orange/Blue File:Adventure Digivice (Matt) t.png|'Yamato "Matt" Ishida:' Blue/Silver File:Adventure Digivice (Sora) t.png|'Sora Takenouchi:' Red/Orange File:Adventure Digivice (Mimi) t.png|'Mimi Tachikawa:' Green/Red File:Adventure Digivice (Izzy) t.png|'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi:' Purple/Maroon File:Adventure Digivice (Joe) t.png|'Joe Kido:' Grey/Dark blue File:Adventure Digivice (T.K.) t.png|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Yellow/Green File:Adventure Digivice (Kari) t.png|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Pink/White D-3 Digivice The D-3s are the Digivices of the new DigiDestined introduced in Digimon Adventure 02, having been created by Azulongmon and the Harmonious Ones along with the Digi-Eggs to counter the power of the Digimon Emperor's Dark D-3, which he had obtained by dipping his Digivice into the Dark Ocean. Soon after the three new DigiDestined children acquired their D-3s (released from the Digi-Egg of Courage), Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya's original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms. D-3s have a white center with differently-colored grips for each DigiDestined, as follows: File:D-3 (Davis) t.gif|'Davis Motomiya:' Blue File:D-3 (Yolei) t.gif|'Yolei Inoue:' Red File:D-3 (Cody) t.gif|'Cody Hida:' Yellow File:D-3 (T.K.) t.gif|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Green File:D-3 (Kari) t.gif|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Pink File:D-3 (Ken) t.gif|'Ken Ichijouji:' Black with a Gray Center However, the D-3s morph into different colors (the center is the color of the first Digimon which appears on the screen and the grip being the color of the second Digimon.) during DNA Digivolution, much like how the original Digivice does when the using the Crest, as follows: File:D-3 (Davis and Ken) t.png| Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji: Dark Blue/Green File:D-3 (Yolei and Kari) t.png| Yolei Inoue & Kari Kamiya:Red/White File:D-3 (Cody and T.K.) t.png| Cody Hida & T.K. Takaishi:Light Yellow/White Dubbed "D-3s" by Izzy for their three settings—Digital, Detect and Discover—the D-3s possess all the basic functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Digivolution to the Champion level and DNA Digivolution to Ultimate. Used in conjunction with Digimental-type Digi-Eggs (stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals") D-3s also allow Armor Digivolution. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports"—computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original DigiDestined released their Crests. Ken Ichijouji's corrupted Dark D-3 have the inverse effect of a normal Digivice, projecting an energy which inhibited Digivolution. In the guise of the Digimon Emperor, Ken constructed a series of Control Spires around the Digital World and broadcasted this energy into them; in turn, the spires generated wide-range energy fields that prevented Digivolution in the surrounding area. Ken was eventually freed from this dark influence and was able to use his Digivice to naturally evolve his Digimon partner, Wormmon; although he possessed the Crest of Kindness, he did not use it in conjunction with his Digivice in the animated series. Toy versions of the D-3s were divided in five versions: Version 1 with Veemon and Wormmon, Version 2 with Hawkmon and Gatomon, and Version 3 with Armadillomon and Patamon. While the other characters' D-3s were used, Kari and T.K.'s were replaced with white/blue and black/blue respectively. There is also a "Paildramon version" and final "clear" version of Davis's D-3. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers has Ryo Akiyama using the D-3 which eventually will belong to Davis Motomiya, when Ken also has access to one. They both can can charge the Digivice with energy, which they can then discharge in an attempt to convert an enemy, one of Millenniummon's minions, to their side, much like the Digivice did in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer. D-Power (D-Arc) The Digivice used in Digimon Tamers is the D-Power, known in the Japanese version as the D-Arc (note that it is an anagram of "card"). Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka received their D-Powers by slashing a Blue Card through a card-reader, while Henry Wong received his by slashing a Blue Card through a computer Digimon gaming attachment. The other Tamers' D-Powers appeared before them in a shroud of light, later revealed to have been delivered by DigiGnomes. Takato's original red D-Power was destroyed when it overloaded as a result of digivolving to because of Takato's anger towards . He later received a new gold D-Power in its place which also had Digi-Code written on it, reading: . The D-Powers can perform Digi-Modification, and can analyze most Digimon. File:D-Power (Takato) t.gif|'Takato Matsuki:' Red and White with his first Digivice File:D-Power (Takato) 2 t.gif|'Takato Matsuki:' inscribed Gold and White with his second Digivice (strap is still red) File:D-Power (Rika) t.gif|'Rika Nonaka:' Blue and White File:D-Power (Henry) t.gif|'Henry Wong:' Green and White File:D-Power (Ryo) t.gif|'Ryo Akiyama:' White and Blue File:D-Power (Jeri) t.gif|'Jeri Katou:' Yellow and White File:D-Power (Kazu) t.gif|'Kazu Shioda:' Brown and White File:D-Power (Kenta) t.gif|'Kenta Kitagawa:' Rose and White File:D-Power (Suzie) t.gif|'Suzie Wong:' Pink and White File:D-Power (Ai and Mako) t.gif|'Ai and Mako:' Purple and White Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Janyu Lee, Henry Wong's father) that the D-Power was inspired by the Xerox Dynabook, as a portable computer interface for children. This Digivice can be used with a card from the Digimon card game to execute Digi-Modify (or Card Slash in the Japanese version) to give the Tamer's Digimon extra attacks or effects. Though originally the Primary Tamers' Digimon needed to be exposed to Calumon's power in order for the D-Power to Digivolve them to the Champion Level, starting in Episode 14, a Digivolution Card aided this function. To achieve Ultimate level, Tamers needed to use a Blue Card for Matrix Digivolution,In the American version, Matrix Digivolution refers to Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" refers to both the above and the Digivolution from Rookie to Mega and the D-Power is also used by Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo to use Biomerge Digivolution (Matrix Evolve in the Japanese version), which allows the Tamer to fuse with the partner Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. The D-Power can analyze nearly every Digimon that the Tamer's Digimon sees , has a Compass/Radar function which can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby, and can display what the Tamer's Digimon is seeing . Ryo's is seen to generate an energy whip ; it is not known whether the other Tamers' D-Powers have this function. The D-Power can also heal the Tamer's Digimon . If needed, the D-Power digivice contains a data port on the top that can be accessed by opening a hatch by pressing the up button . (It's unknown if a special option is needed to be accessed to open the hatch, or if it can be accessed simply by pressing the up button in an idle state.) Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer has Ryo Akiyama borrowing Takato Matsuki's red D-Power. By charging it with energy, he can then convert a Digimon minion he comes across into a card for later use. D-Tector (D-Scanner) The Digivice used in Digimon Frontier is the D-Tector, known in Japan as the D-Scanner for its notable function of scanning fractal code. Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, and J.P. Shibayama received their D-Tectors when they were first brought to the Digital World; they were changed through Ophanimon's power from their cellphones. Koichi Kimura's came from Koji's digivice when his resolution purified the Spirits of Darkness. When confronted with Cherubimon, Ophanimon used the last of her power to upgrade Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors to their second level, which allowed them to use Unified Spirit Evolution. The D-Tector allows the DigiDestined to use Spirit Evolution and Beast Spirit Evolution.In the Japanese version, Spirit Evolution is the evolution used with both Human and Beast Spirits. It can be used to scan, purify, and then realize Fractal Code (Digi-Code) and Spirits. It can be used to talk to communicate with each other, the creator of the Digivice , or with the Spirits themselves. The D-Tector also has compass and radar functions. File:D-Tector (Takuya) t.gif|'Takuya Kanbara:' Crimson/Black with green middle button. File:D-Tector (Koji) t.gif|'Koji Minamoto:' Navy/White with orange middle button. File:D-Tector (Tommy) t.gif|'Tommy Himi:' Green/Cerulean with orange middle button. File:D-Tector (Zoe) t.gif|'Zoe Orimoto:' Pink/Purple with light green buttons and pink middle button. File:D-Tector (J.P.) t.gif|'J.P. Shibayama:' Yellow/Blue with yellow middle button. File:D-Tector (Koichi) t.jpg|'Koichi Kimura:' Gray/Black with yellow middle button. File:D-Tector 2 (Takuya) t.gif|'Takuya Kanbara:' Black/Red with gold wheel and green middle button. File:D-Tector 2 (Koji) t.gif|'Koji Minamoto:' Black/Blue with gold wheel and green middle button. Digimon Pendulum X The Pendulum X is considered as the Digivice of Digimon Chronicle. It has an X-Antibody indicator on it and comes in different colors. D-Cyber The D-Cyber is the Digivice used by the Tamers of the Chinese manhua Digimon D-Cyber. It's in the shape of a flip-style cell phone and also had an X-Antibody indicator. In reality, the toy is just an alternate Pendulum X made by Bandai Asia. By shaking the D-Cyber in the proper way, a Tamer could get their Digimon to unleash a powerful attack. Data Link Digivice (Digivice iC) The Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad is the Data Link Digivice, known in Japan as the Digivice iC. As members of DATS, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Miki Kurosaki, and Megumi Shirakawa received their Digivices when they joined prior to the start of the series. Marcus Damon was given his by Commander-General Homer Yushima, who worked with Commander Richard Sampson to build their own by blueprints sent by Spencer Damon. Spencer Damon had his own Digivice and also built Keenan Crier's, which reveals all of the Data Link Digivices were created by Spencer Damon. The Data Link Digivice allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge" to Champion stage and with "D.N.A. Full Charge" to Ultimate stage. The lead characters are able to generate something known as a "D.N.A." (Digimon Natural Ability, "Digisoul" in the original version). It emerges from the human partner's hand for the evolution from Rookie to Champion, and from the heart which engulfs the body for the evolution from Champion to Ultimate. When received by a Digimon, it allows them to digivolve. (Almost similar to the "Spirit Evolution" in Frontier, with the exception of the human evolving into a Digimon) It is also capable of absorbing a Digimon from a certain device on the rear end. In the first two Episodes of Savers Lalamon spends most of her time in it, and fits perfectly, while Agumon seems a bit squeezed in. The buttons on its face are the same as the DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad) logo. Is about 3 1/2" tall, about 1 1/2" wide, and about 1/2" thick. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi succeed in summoning the true power of the Digisoul in episode 28, but the Digivice iCs were not able to handle the raw power and were broken. In episode 37 however, the same did not occur with Keenan, whom was apparently capable of controlling his Digisoul and digivolved Falcomon via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" to his Mega form, Ravemon. In episode 41, Sampson also showed he could bring Kudamon to its Mega form, Sleipmon, with his Data Link Digivice. A version of this Digivice is used in Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn/Dusk, except there is no D.N.A. system, and there is an added Digifarm function instead. Megumi and Miki's Digivices are inverted to symbolise their opposing coloured PawnChessmon, and align to their Digimon's colour. File:Digiviceic1.gif|'Marcus Damon:' Orange/White with green screen and black ring. Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: Pink/White with brown screen and black ring. Thomas H. Norstein: Blue/White with blue screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Miki) t.png|'Miki Kurosaki:' Black/White with gray screen and gold ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Megumi) t.png|'Megumi Shirakawa:' White/Black with gray screen and gold ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Keenan) t.png|'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Black with purple screen and ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Yushima) t.png|'Commander-General Homer Yushima:' Green/Black with turquoise screen and gray ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Sampson) t.png|'Commander Richard Sampson:' Red/Black with crimson screen and gray ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Kosaburo) vg.png|'Kosaburo Katsura:' Green/White with green screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Kagura) vg.png|'Tsukasa Kagura:' Violet/white with green screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (Nitta) t.png|'Masaki Nitta:' Burgundy/white with brown screen and black ring. File:Data Link Digivice (DS) vg.png|'Digimon World DS:' Gray/Cyan with a cyan screen. Digivice Burst The Digivice Burst is a Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad.Digivice Burst Official Site The Digivice Burst allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" (Digisoul Charge! Overdrive! in Japan) to the Mega level. It has all the same functions as the Data Links, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in the Japanese version) to activate "Burst Mode", as well the "Signal Port", allowing the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution. In episode 29, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino managed to repair their broken Digivice iCs and turn them into Bursts, thanks to BanchoLeomon's training. Keenan's iC evolved to Burst in Episode 43 when he and Yoshino finally managed to bring their partners to Burst Mode. Spencer Damon was the first one to obtain the Digivice Burst after meeting with BanchoLeomon, before the start of the series. It is an upgraded version of the Data Link Digivice with the following colors: File:Digivice Burst (Marcus) t.png|'Marcus Damon:' Black/Orange with green screen. File:Digivice Burst (Thomas) t.png|'Thomas H. Norstein:' Black/Blue with blue screen. File:Digivice Burst (Yoshi) t.png|'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda:' White/Pink with brown screen. File:Digivice Burst (Keenan) t.png|'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Light Gray with purple screen. File:Digivice Burst (Spencer) t.png|'Spencer Damon:' Black/Gold File:Digivice Burst (Dawn) vg.png|'Digimon World Dawn': Black/Orange with gray screen. File:Digivice Burst (Dusk) vg.png|'Digimon World Dusk': Black/Purple with gray screen. Kurata's Digivice Kurata's Digivice is a Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad. A purple/green digivice, it is used by Professor Akihiro Kurata in Digimon Data Squad to digivolve Gizumon to pseudo-evolve to either Gizumon-AT or Gizumon-XT through the use of "Artificial D.N.A.", which it can create. It has an equipped circuit line that is attached from the digivice to a small storage portable, which holds the energy to create the "Artificial D.N.A.". File:Kurata.jpeg|'Akihiro Kuratas Digivice File:Ktroops.jpeg|'Kurata's Troops'' Digivice Bio Link Digivice The Bio Link Digivice is a Digivice used in ''Digimon Data Squad. These Digivices were used by the Bio-Hybrids under the command of Kurata to turn themselves into bio-digimon. File:Bio Link Digivice (Kouki) t.png|'Kouki:' Blue/Gray File:Bio Link Digivice (Nanami) t.png|'Nanami:' Burgundy/Gray File:Bio Link Digivice (Ivan) t.png|'Ivan:' Brown/Gray The Digivice is kept under the forearm, then when it's needed slides out into the hand. "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge" allows the people to evolve into a hybrid Armor level Digimon, while for their Mega level, only Nanami calls out "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". Digimon Twin The Digimon Twin are two Digivices used in Digimon Next. Called the Anti-God Devices, they were to be used with the Arbitrators ( and ) to take down should it become corrupted. They were given to Tsurugi Tatsuno and Yuu Inui by Norn in order to digivolve their Digimon to Mega. X Loader The , short for "Xros Loader", is the digivice used in Digimon Xros Wars and its sequel, Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. Each of the X Loaders has a different creator; 's red X Loader was given to him by and 's blue X Loader was given to him by . gave a black X Loader to collect the energy of negativity for him, but once he completed his Darkness Loader, he abandoned her and she eventually revived her X Loader with a lavender design. DarkKnightmon gave the Darkness Loader to his true General, , but when Yuu finally came over to Xros Heart's side, the Darkness Loader was revived with a yellow design. The , who presides over the Digimon Hunts being held a year after was defeated, owns a black and gold X Loader, and also gives X Loaders to the Hunters; a green X Loader to , a gray X Loader to , a pink X Loader to , a deep crimson X Loader to , a navy X Loader to , and a turquoise X Loader to . is in possession of a purple X Loader of unspecified origin. Akari and Zenjirou later receive an orange and a teal X Loader. According to the Old Clock Shop Man, the color of Tagiru's X Loader marks him as a passionate Hunter. The colors of Akari and Zenjirou's X Loaders are the same as their lights of courage and friendship that digivolved to . Taiki, Kiriha, Nene, Tagiru, Kiichi, Akari, and Zenjirou's X Loaders were originally a dull grey color until changing colors. In the manga, Nene's sister also has her own X Loader. Using Taiki and Kotone's X Loaders for reference, builds three new X Loaders; the first two change into light pink and pale green and become and 's, respectively'Lillymon': Light pink and... pale green...?, while the last stays with Wizardmon until he is thrust back in time by . As he journeys through time and space, Wizardmon eventually happens across Taiki from before he entered the Digital World and gives him the last X Loader, completing the time loop. ;Abilities *Able to store a Digimon's data to allow it to recover its health , or transfer between Zones. Unlike the Digivice iC, the Xros Loader can store multiple Digimon. *Allows the user to perform DigiXros between the Digimon in their army. *Can store and use Code Crowns and . *Can open portals between Zones and Lands. *Allows the user to digivolve their partner Digimon. *Can generate 3D maps of the Digital World. *Allows the user to travel between the Human World and DigiQuartz. *Allows the user to see into the DigiQuartz through a circular hologram. *Can monitor the ambient temperature. *The 's X Loader can emit a red light vaguely explained as a sub-version of . The purpose of this function is unknown. *Can track other X Loaders. File:X Loader (Taiki) t.gif|'Taiki Kudou': Red File:X Loader (Kiriha) t.png|'Kiriha Aonuma': Blue File:X Loader (Nene-Yuu) t.png|'Nene Amano'/'Yuu Amano': Black File:X Loader (Nene) t.png|'Nene Amano': Lavender File:X Loader (Yuu) t.png|'Yuu Amano': Yellow File:X Loader (Tagiru) t.png|'Tagiru Akashi': Crimson File:X Loader (Old Man) t.png|'Old Clock Shop Man': Black (w/ gold buttons) File:X Loader (Ryouma) t.png|'Ryouma Mogami': Green File:X Loader (Airu) t.png|'Airu Suzaki': Pink File:X Loader (Ren) t.png|'Ren Tobari': Grey File:X Loader (Hideaki) t.png|'Hideaki Mashimo': Purple File:X Loader (Kiichi) t.png|'Kiichi Funabashi': Turquoise File:X Loader (Mizuki) t.png|'Mizuki': Navy File:X Loader (Akari) t.png|'Akari Hinomoto ': Orange File:X Loader (Zenjirou) t.png|'Zenjirou Tsurugi ': Teal File:X Loader (Noboru) t.png|'Noboru': Brown File:X Loader (Akari-Zenjirou) m.png|'Akari Hinomoto': Peach Zenjirou Tsurugi: Pale green Darkness Loader The , is a powerful artifact sought out by . It was initially dormant within an orb of dark energy kept hidden away within DarkKnightmon's tower in the Dust Zone. He sought to activate it by collecting massive amounts of refined dark energy. After being completed, DarkKnightmon presented it to his brother . Bagramon then gives seven copies of the Darkness Loader to each of his Death Generals, while the original is given to Yuu. The Darkness Loader originally lay dormant within an orb of darkness. However, when it was fully awakened and given to Bagramon, it took one the appearance of a black X Loader with a spike motif. Its primary ability is to perform Forced DigiXroses between Digimon, as well as using Xros Open to undo the Xros. Like a regular X Loader, it is also able to display tactical maps and battle plans. When the Darkness Loader performs a Forced DigiXros, the fangs at the top open up to reveal an orb of darkness. For the Death Generals, this orb is emblazoned with their emblem. In the manga, when Nene performs Forced DigiXros between herself and , her X Loader becomes the Darkness Loader, but becomes a X Loader again when she digivolves into . File:Darkness Loader (Dorbickmon) t.png|' s Loader File:Darkness Loader (NeoVamdemon) t.png|' 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Zamielmon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Splashmon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Olegmon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Gravimon) t.png| 's Loader File:Darkness Loader (Apollomon) t.png| ''''s Loader Notes and References See also *Digimon Virtual Pet Category:Items Category:Weekly Featured Articles es:Digivice pl:Digipilot es:Darkness Loader